Lies and Uncovered Truths
by Azulsky
Summary: AU, AU! No one else was raised like he was, the figure smirked sadly at the thought. His brother had grown up in the same house, and had turned out nothing like the lonely figure. [On hold while being revised]
1. Chapter 1

"And I thought I died to protect you, but I guess we can make mistakes."

The speaker didn't wait for a reaction, he turned and left the room, resolving to never answer if they ever called.

They would be alone; he would be alone.

A gentle breeze caressed the man's face, as he escaped from the room. He closed his eyes, taking a moment, focusing on the black. His feet regained their momentum before he reopened his eyes. Black fleece snuggled closed, hands stuffed into pockets, the tall lanky individual paced down the sidewalk.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…_

There was no other way to express it. Nothing he could, or would have done, would help. They had lied to him, betrayed him.

The depressing figure had done many shady things in his life, even taken life, but he never lied. Not about who he was, what he did, or how he felt. No matter how hard it would make his life, he had always told the truth.

_Thanks Mom, some son you raised._

No one else was raised like he was; the figure smirked sadly at the thought. His brother had grown up in the same house, and had turned out nothing like the lonely figure.

_Again, Mom, some son you raised. One's a idealistic optimist, and the other is a practical pessimist._

The man walked toward a looming house, on the corner of a street. He paused at the front door, battling with his final decision. No one would help him with this.

_So what's new?_

His feet carried him through the threshold of the house, and he moved silently in the house. No though came to where he had to go, it was all motor memory. He knew which steps to avoid, to stay silent, as he moved upstairs. No attention was wanted. The tours were over, but there were guards. He really didn't want to deal with them now.

The attic was dark, as he glided across the room, toward an empty podium. The torrent of thoughts were pushed aside, as he, without hesitation, pulled a folded paper from his jacket pocket, and began reciting the words to a summoning spell.

_No way out now_, he thought, as a gigantic well worn book fell to the podium.

* * *

"You're lying to use Chris Perry." The individual being addressed smirked.

"Not going to lie about that."

"This is not funny." He rolled his eyes.

"Piper, if you knew the circumstances, it would be." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well, if you didn't lie, maybe I could see it."

"If I didn't lie, you would see a lot of things, which you are not supposed to. Trust me, Piper, I'm doing this to help you."

"Who is here to help you?" Piper noticed the man flinch; she stayed silent.

"No one." His footsteps echoed into the hallway, then out the front door.

Piper, at the foot of the stairs watched him go. Truth was what she wanted when she had started the conversation with the man, a few moments ago. She, and her two sisters, had been at it for a few months now. They hadn't made any progress.

_no one_

Oh, the progress she had just made. He had no one, completely alone was he; Chris was fighting solo.

_Like me with Wyatt._

Piper kicked that thought out of her head immediately, knowing full well that raising Wyatt was nothing like time traveling to the past, to save the world. Her feet carried her toward the kitchen, mind still processing. She had her sisters to help her with Wyatt; she wasn't alone.

_Does he have brothers, or sisters to help him?_

Siblings that would do anything for each other; God knows Piper would do everything within her power to help her sisters.

_No one_.

No, there wasn't anyone to protect him, but there certainly was someone who he was protecting. Chris wouldn't go through all this trouble for no one.

If there was one thing Piper could trust, it was the love one has to protect another.


	2. Chapter 2

Black smoke filled the room, in the cliché sense, with all the world obstructed from view, and only the coughing told where each person was. Their whitelighter was not coughing, but moving through the haze, toward the reason of the chaos.

He didn't think, something he actually liked about fights, and pounced on the demon, knocking it to the ground. The movement had pushed the danger away from the three coughing girls, and as Chris struggled to fight the demon, he was silently happy that he had done that.

But that was until the claw of the beast made its presence known in his chest, and then in his side. Finally, sound escaped his throat. A wet, high pitched shrill.

Even through the pain, he fought, perhaps slowing down some, but not giving up. His fist met the hard hide of the dark crimson demon. Each pull brought more crimson onto the man's hands. It was not from the demon.

Light flashed out of the sea of darkness, from behind the struggling pair. The man didn't stop, or even pay attention, all focus on the beast.

Flames licked the bloody hands of the white lighter, as the beast consumed itself, with its defeat.

The floor met Chris' body.

"LEO!" Bellowed the eldest, Piper, as she moved toward the fallen guardian. Her hands pealed the sticky shirt away, catching glimpses of dark wounds. But light consumed them quickly, and clean, unharmed skin replaced the mangled. Chris didn't open his eyes when he spoke, from the floor.

"It's alright, he doesn't need to come." As he finished his sentence, a blue swirl of lights began to appear that quickly formed into a figure of a man.

"What's wrong?" Piper shook her head at Leo's question.

"Nothing anymore," she turned toward Chris again, addressing him, "so, you can heal yourself, but you can't heal others?" Piper began helping him up, and didn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"No." He responded shortly.

"Care to explain why?" Inquired Leo. Chris sighed, noticing how the family built a barrier for him to cross to get out of the room. He idly wondered if they noticed what they were doing.

"No."

"It's not like it's going to change anything. I has nothing to do with Wyatt. I'm just curious why we are stuck with a whitelighter that can't heal, and knowing us, it's not a good thing," spoke Piper.

Chris' shoulder straightened and his arms crossed over his chest, but he said nothing.

"Guys…" The sister, Phoebe, warned.

"I died and became a white lighter. I could heal- I did heal. But, not that many months later, the very cruel man, who destroyed my world, took that from me, as sort of a horrid joke."

"Why?" Asked Leo. Chris eyes turned towards Leo's, and answered without hesitation.

"Because it is the one power I would give all powers for." The brief silence the held the room after his confession was broken by another question. This time it was Paige.

"Why didn't he just kill you, the cruel man.-I mean, he had to be close enough to take that power, so why not just kill you?" Chris didn't look at her, like he had with Leo. His head tilted down, avoiding, but then shot up as he pointed toward where the recently vanquished demon once was,

"This demon-," he stuttered, "was after the power of three. You should research it, find out why. I'll go- see my contacts."

He pushed passed the broken barricade, and made is way downstairs before he threw his hands up, crashing a vase to the ground.

It didn't help.

He left in a dazzling shower of disassembling blue lights.

* * *

"Find anything?"

"Only that my eyes hurt if I try to read without my glasses."

"In the book, Pheebs."

"No, Piper." The oldest sighed,

"I'm getting tired of this."

"Getting?" After a few moments she asked her sister where Leo was.

"Out scouting Chris, I'd imagine. He's not here." Phoebe shook her head, and placed her head on the shoulder of her sister.

"He needs to give that up. I mean, look what happened today; he wasn't even there to begin with, when the demon came, but he orbed in, and just went for it. Chris is either insane, or just insanely good."

"You're noticing that too, huh?"

"I thought you were the one that didn't like him."

"A few days ago, I didn't get much out of him, but it was enough. His actions are shady, but I trust his motives." Pheobe's eyebrow raised.

"What happened?" Piper shook her head, and straightened up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Blue orbs interrupted any continuing conversation, they solidified into Chris.

He was wearing scraps, bruises and dirt. His clothes were scuffed with dark marks, and a dark crimson color, blood. Worry wore his face.

"It was part of something bigger. There's a plan."

"Of course there is."


	3. Chapter 3

_Purple twirled in the air, cascading down off the little frame of the girl. Her giggles brought the attention of the park to her. The child's soft, little hand held Chris', as he twirled her some more. His laughter joined her giggles._

_The park had few people playing in it, most just passed through; their glances went toward the pair._

_"Daddy! Daddy should be here. He want to be." The girl's laughter mumbled the words, but he had understood._

_"He'll be here, sweetie. He just had something to do." He picked up the girl, planting a kiss on her forehead, then twirled himself, with the child in his arm. Their laughter became one._

"Chris!" Shocked the man out of his slumber. He didn't move, only opening his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Piper filled me in on the demon. I just wanted to know if you found out anything more, since your last trek to the underworld." Paige inquired. From the sofa, in the living room, the man shook his head, still not moving more than he needed to. Figuring that his head shake was sufficient, Chris closed his eyes again. Paige moved closer, increasing her volume.

"You sure? 'Cause, you know, demon after us, kinda like to know all that I can." Under his closed eyelids, Chris rolled his eyes.

_So now they want me to do my job…and the dreams were so wonderful._

Chris waited for his yawn to subside before he spoke again.

"Few demons, some higher level, some lower…oh, you know the usual drill…kill you to make a name…but of course, it will end horribly for them." Paige placed her hands on her hips while her eyebrow raised.

"Phoebe and Piper, told me you were completely frazzled when you came back, but now you are all cool beans?"

_God, Questions, questions, questions. I hate them._

His hand met his face, and brushed back the growing nuance on his forehead, it tickled his eyes. Normally, he wouldn't allow his hair to reach this length, but it wasn't like the old days. Here, he didn't have to worry about it getting in the way.

"That was before I went back down…I somewhat took care of it…maybe." Paige didn't move from her stance.

"What does that mean?"

_I'm tired, shut the fuck up, and let me sleep. No more stupid questions, and yes, there is such a thing as a stupid question._

"Posed as a demon, threw them off the real scent. Put them on a wild goose chase." Paige chuckled, but stopped.

"Aren't you just stalling, they will figure it out." Chris finally smirked.

"Hopefully not before they die."

"What did you do?" Chris sobered for a moment, and answered seriously.

"They did pose a threat; they were _very_ dangerous, and I did worry. But I have this friend, that takes that worry away."

"A friend."

"Ok, not so much a friend, as an acquaintance of the demonic sort. But me knowing him helps this situation out immensely."

"You trust him?"

"Hell no."

"Then wha-"

"Didn't let me finish. I would not trust my life to him, nor yours. I however, would trust my death, and the death of others to him." He locked eyes with the youngest sister, "He will get rid of your problem, and you will never see him. Their wild goose chase ends with him; they end with him." Paige stepped closer, dropping her arms off her hips.

"How do you know such a dangerous demon, and have his trust?" This time, Paige could see him roll his eyes.

"I do what I needed to. He was a means." The sister caught something foreign in the man's eyes.

"To what?" Her whitelighter shook his head.

"No more." _Of these questions, no more of your bothersome voice, no more of this distrust. No more of you watching every move I make, and you're not that good, because you don't see half the moves I make._

"Chris, is something wrong?" Phoebe asked from the living room doorway.

_Fuck_

Chris, still sitting on the sofa, turned to look at the other sister.

"I'm being grilled by the inquisition." Phoebe's gaze flickered toward Paige then back to the sitting figure.

"About what?"

Paige spoke first, beating Chris.

"That horrible plan he came crying about, but now seems a calm as a fluffy cloud, mere _hours_ later."

"That is odd, Chris." The man sighed, throwing his head into the cushions of the sofa, and curled into a ball.

"I want to _sleep._" He mumbled into the fabric on his face. Both girls exchanged glances, silently debating. Though Chris' eyes were closed, he felt the girls leave the room together.

_Thank God for the little things._

It didn't take long for the dream to come back.

Even if the girls left the room, it didn't mean they were done talking. They were sister, which meant, they loved to talk to one another.

"Have you ever seen him just want to sleep?" Paige quickly asked, as they entered the kitchen, where Piper was.

"Nuh-huh. Chris isn't the lazing around type." Phoebe turned toward Piper, addressing her. "Did Chris tell you he took care of that demon problem?"

Piper continued to stir the contents of the pot as she looked up to meet Phoebe's gaze.

"No. He just came home a few hours ago, you two were still gone, and just took over the sofa. So it's gone, the trouble, no worries?"

"That's what Chris said," Paige spoke disbelievingly. "Talk about a deuz ex machina." Piper sighed, placing the spoon down on the counter. She moved to the kitchen door, and observed the resting figure on the sofa.

She couldn't be sure, but he could have been asleep again, like he had been for the past few hours. It struck her strange, that out of all time times he could have started to look lazy, it was this time.

_No, not lazy. If you had to take care of three people, while worrying about the future, and keeping careful lies in check, tired wouldn't even begin to cover it._

Piper returned to her kitchen duties.

"I think we should let this slide. He did circumvent an entire disaster." Piper cut off Paige's attempts to intervene, "I've been thinking-he has done a lot for us. I am not saying he is perfect, in fact, he is far from it. But-haven't you noticed it, in these past few weeks? There is something there, something not wrong- I can't even begin to tell you what the hell it is-"

"He's heartbroken when he watches you with Wyatt," uttered Phoebe; off her sister's looks she continued, "He makes sure no one sees him, but I have. It's actually really painful to see him watch you two. Misery shows itself in his face- probably why he hides."

"Chris did say that he had no family. Maybe he just misses him mom," guessed Paige, but Phoebe already was shaking her head.

"Remember that demon that fed off of children? How we finally found it in the park." Piper nodded her head sadly. "And do you remember what Chris did when we found it feeding off that child?"

"If he hadn't done that, I would have," declared Piper.

"You're a parent. That's how any parent would react, and that's how Chris reacted."


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

Shouts and chaos crashed and impacted the panicking host of people. Fire and energy thinned the mob; foots stepped, unbiased, on ground or flesh. In the crowd, a figure moved, pushing them away from the disorder, or at least trying to. This figure was injured, holding his left arm to his chest, trying to keep it out of the way, since it was broken. He also did this to protect his cracked, even shattered ribs. Burns marred his exposed skin, and his breathing was ragged. But still he didn't stop.

"Get them out of here!" He called out to three men, about a gaggle of lost children, who in turn only ran away from the command, fear overriding duty. Anger rose up within the man at the sight of this. He had given up so much, and here cowards ran away, without so much as a scratch.

The children were standing in the open; the demons were close enough to kill. His aching feet carried him in their direction, facing what was to come. Then he saw it.

"Nic! Get them out of here!" He, again, yelled, this time to a sympathetic ear. Nic, whose own daughter was in his hands, was already moving for the children. The young child in his arms, Susie, was crying, burying her head in her Daddy's shoulder.

The man reached the children, and stood facing away from the destruction. Chris watched as the children linked hands slowly. The moment the last hand was clasped, they were all rippled and disappeared.

Susie, just as her Daddy was shimmering, lifted her head, catching the eyes of Chris.

_It will be alright. You will be safe._

He knew she heard him. Chris smiled, she always did.

_Papa! Please Papa, come with me and Daddy!_

His smile faltered, hearing the turmoil in her voice.

_Don't stay, Papa. I don't want you to die._

Chris locked eyes with her.

_You will see me when this is done, I promise. But right now, I have to make sure you are safe, that Nic is safe, and these people are safe. I love you, I'll be there, I promise._

_I love you Papa, and Daddy loves you too,_ echoed in Chris' head as he began to fight again.

No more than a three minutes later, Christopher took his last breath, breaking his promise to Susie.

His first lie.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, tough shit, I'm the pessimist of my family," Chris smirked, "If you wanted an optimist, you should have asked for my brother."

"We didn't ask for you." Leo's confirmation stopped the boys smirk.

"Doesn't change anything. I won't do it," Chris stopped Leo from interrupting, "Don't even try to sic the girls on me. It. Wont. Work."

"You have a brother?" Piper interrupted the two men. Chris broke looks with Leo, focusing the woman.

" I did- have an older brother."

"Did?"

"I _am_ dead."

"But he isn't?"

"No." Chris spoke shortly. Piper only hesitated for a moment before asking the next question.

"Is he the one you are protecting?" Nothing reacted on the man's face, but his hands crossed over his chest. Leo raised an eyebrow, though. Piper didn't let it go, "You're here to protect Wyatt. Are you here to do that, because it will save your brother? Is he the one you protect?" Both men were silent. Piper waited patiently.

"I'm not doing this for my brother."

"For whom then?" She didn't want to give up; she understood she was pushing luck.

Her luck didn't run out.

"Nic and Susie." It felt so good to say their names again; the guardian almost smiled wistfully.

"Who are they?" Asked Leo, even though Piper knew full well that it wasn't going to get an answer. Chris dropped his hands to his hips, continuing down the original reason Leo and Chris were talking.

"I wont take you, or the girls. It will just end in a bloodbath." Leo waited a moment, but realized soon enough, he wasn't controlling the conversation.

"This demon you used is dangerous. We need to cut all ties to him."

"Thank you, Leo, for pointing that he is dangerous. That is why I used him; he gets the job done."

"But don't you think that if he found out that he was being played by a whitelighter, it might end tragically?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Which is why I posed as a _demon_."

Paige walked into the living room, where the other three were.

"Hey, sleepy head. Did you dream any good dreams?" Chris chose to ignore her. He had slept on the couch the entire night, only waking up a few hours ago. Almost immediately upon waking, he had left the sister's house, returning because Piper had summoned him. It had been a trap. She hadn't known that Leo was going to interrogate the man as he was, but knew that Chris wasn't going to come to Leo's call.

"I made a promise." He said quietly.

"To a demon? Break it."

"Look, it may not seem like it, but I don't like lies. And the promise it not to the demon."

"That's bullshit! You lie all the time!" Leo exclaimed.

"I hide the truth. I lie rarely." Replied back tightly.

"Same thing."

"They are very different."

"You lied about Valhalla." Chris sighed, voice raising,

"Does 'I lie rarely' process in your brain?"

"Take me to the demon."

"No."

"Take me!" Yelled Leo.

"No. Don't make me lie."

"GUYS!" Yelled Paige. Both men stared at one another. Leo stood completely stiff, like a guard dog sensing danger. Chris stance took on more of a protective approach. There was no hint of aggression in any of his features. His arms were crossed again, and Paige noticed, he had taken a step away from Leo.

Paige may not have trusted the man, like Piper was now; when mysterious men mixed with her family, it rarely ended well, but she was not about let him get injured by Leo.

Physically, Paige thought Chris could take Leo. All that unknown future fighting, who knew what he was capable of, but emotionally, she knew, for some strange reason, Leo held the power to hurt the man.

Chris was the first to break eye contact; he spoke to the floor.

"I did not endanger your precious girls. If there is one person that I did endanger, it was me.-So, you have no worries, because if something does go wrong, you get rid of me. It's a win-win situation for you. Girls are protected either way." His voice lowered in volume with each word until it ended in a near whisper.

When both men looked to the stars, as if listening, Piper just sighed. Chris looked down first.

"Sounds important, Leo." The addressed man mirrored his wife's sigh, and disassembled in blue lights, lifting off toward the ceiling.

Chris breathed out.

* * *

Flashback

Pain ebbed and flowed throughout the limbs of the fallen man. His brain didn't process the movement around him, didn't noticed how it all stopped. Each breath he took didn't exist, a phantom idea. A memory of the past.

_Couldn't be the past, it was only a moment ago._

The fallen man didn't feel the ground beneath him, didn't feel the air move, or the feet kicking him, as the people ran away.

It was only the pain the fallen man noticed.

It felt that way for hours, time was just wandering at it's leisure. His eyelids couldn't open, wouldn't open. Even for the faintest of moments, the fallen man thought he heard the sound of twirling purple fabric. Even then, he couldn't make his eyes open.

It was strange to think he heard something, but know that he couldn't.

But then he felt the warm little hand on his face. He wanted to smile, but knew that he couldn't.

_Papa_

He wanted to cry, laugh, cheer, spin the little girl in the air.

She was safe.

Nic was safe.

He felt the warmth of another hand find itself in his.

"Daddy, Papa promised." The girl cried. Chris' heart broke hearing his precious angel cry.

"Chris.." Nic couldn't begin to voice his feelings, "Oh, honey…" The grip tightened on the fallen man's hand.

Tears fell onto his cheek. Chris couldn't cry.

"Daddy, save Papa Daddy." She wrapped her arms around the fallen man's neck. "He promised."

"Honey-," Nic was crying now. Chris' memory of his heart broke even more hearing Nicolai's tone falter. He had promised to be there for them, protect them. And now they were crying over him. "Honey, a long time ago, when we first got you. We made a promise. Both Chris and I, to protect you onto our death.-He-" Nic grabbed Susie, hugging her to him, while never letting go of Chris' hand. "He made that promise first. He broke one promise to save another."

_Papa_

The three stayed like they were for uncounted moments. Neither the girl, nor Nic wanted to leave Chris.

Chris didn't want to leave them. Strange that the only things he felt where their hands and tears.

And then Susie's scream resonated throughout his body. He couldn't feel the warmth in his hand anymore. Nothing was there, only screaming, only his angel's screaming.

And then Nic's joined his angel's. His didn't last as long.

The fallen man waited, phantom breaths increasing, waiting to feel the hands of this family in his again.

Time floated on, wearing thin the memory of Chris' life. No longer did he feel the need to pretend to breath, to hear, to feel.

His hand lay empty, until slowly, fingers crept into it, soon a whole hand. It grasped his.

It wasn't warm.

"Christopher, I will love you until the end of time. We will see you soon."

There was no heart left.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take Leo long to come back, and he wasn't smiling.

"The elders were contacted by a Collection. That demon I was arguing, with Chris, about was recently vanquished by this collection, and now they are trying anyone who…used his services. They found about Chris' dealings with him, and they want to put him on trial."

This Collective was similar to a jury, they dealt judgment where they thought necessary. It consisted of nine parts, each with their own say, and area of knowledge.

"Why would they try Chris? He didn't kill or harm anyone." While Piper was asking her questions, Leo was looking for their whitelighter. Not much time had passed, so Chris should still be in the house, but Leo hadn't found him in the living room, nor anywhere on the ground floor of the sisters house.

Piper caught his arm and forced him to look at her; she repeated her question.

"This demon, Caspian,- I don't know how to say it other than- he was very, very, _very_ bad. The type of bad that burns entire villages and slaughters innocents. Most demons kill, he slaughtered. The Collective believe that anyone who knew him or used his-services- should be judged. Chris used him. They are going to summon Chris and decide his future. The only reason the Elders know about this trial is because of a formality, since Chris is a whitelighter. We have no say in this, and I'm trying to find Chris before he is summoned, so he at least has some clue. Where is Chris?"

"I thought you didn't like Chris." Phoebe questioned.

"He's upstairs, looking at the Book." Told Piper, "How bad is this going to be?"

Leo's voice echoed down the staircase as he ascended toward the attic.

"Bad."

The four found Chris sitting cross legged in the middle of the attic floor, staring into space. He was facing away from the door, looking at the window. Leo moved toward the individual calling out his name. Immediately, Leo knew that something was wrong. Any moment Chris was in the same room as the Elder he would put himself into a defensive stance. Leo noticed it early on, but chose to not comment on it. Chris hadn't done that now.

He came closer to the sitting figure, moving to see the man's face. He didn't expect the trail to commence so quickly. Chris' eyes were silver, darks swirling pools of silver. None of his original eye color could be seen.

The Collective had already summoned him.

"Chris is already on trial." Confirming his knowledge to the three sisters.

Piper moved past Leo, sinking down to one knee and began to shake the shoulders of the condemned man, saying his name loudly. Paige stayed where she was, and Phoebe moved closer.

"This is how they summon him, just his mind. They ask him questions, he answers- however long that will be- and once they are satisfied, they make a decision," Leo explained, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, stopping her movements. There was no reaction from the summoned man. His features relaxed, no shadows showing.

"What happens if they find him guilty of something?" Asked Phoebe.

"He will be ended."

"They kill him!" Exclaimed Paige.

"Technically he's already dead, but no. As he exist now, he will no longer be. It is really up to them to decide what will happen to him." Leo breathed, "honestly, I'm not quite sure what will happen. I've never seen one of these."

The four looked on at the condemned man. Each thinking about what could happen.

"I want to see this trial. I want to be present." Piper stood up, stepping close to the Elder, eyes fixed.

Leo's eyes softened on his wife,

"I have no power with them. I can't get you into there. Like I said, the only reason why the Elders know about this is because of a formality. If Chris wasn't a whitelighter, we would have been completely bypassed," Leo gestured toward the sitting man, "and not have single clue what was happening."

"Take me to these people. Let me talk to them." Piper not backing down.

"You can't do anything, Piper. It's out of our hands," spoke Paige. Piper threw a look at her sister, then returned her gaze to her husband, taking a step closer.

"I'm not going to let him get killed for doing something for us. Take. Me. To. Them. Now."

Leo watched as Piper stood stock still, arms crossed, in front of him. He sighed.

"Ok, but it doesn't mean anything will become of it." Piper's only reaction was the extension of her hand toward Leo. He took it and they both disappeared into bright blue lights.

"You know, we'd like to go too." Phoebe spoke to the air, but then exhaled and turned to study the man on the floor. "This is soo not good."


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback

They understood that it wasn't going to be pretty when the fallen man became fully conscious from his ordeal. Most of the elders even questioned whether it was worth it, saving the man, but the father wouldn't let his son die, no matter the repercussions. The transition had been quick, the soul of the dead man converted into a protector. It wasn't much of a stretch from his original position.

But they knew it would be different, no longer did they have his power on their side. They had, however, gained a battle weary whitelighter whose knowledge alone made him special, important. They couldn't let that disappear with him in death.

The man in question lay out of faze with the physical world, floating above the soft shifting floor of the Elder's domain. What was left of it, anyway. The father watched his son, sad eyes looking for any indication of some difference, now that his son was no longer anything of what he once was.

But nothing showed from where the figure laid. Leo knew his mistake when he didn't save Nic as well, or even precious Susie. His heart clenched for that, but given the chance, he would make the same choice in a heart beat.

He would do everything in his power to keep his son alive, even if it meant his son had to be alone.

Leo remembered the last time he had seen Nic. Leo had been hiding in the shadows, knowing full well what would happen if his son caught him, watching his little granddaughter in a little pink dress dance around a park, with her Daddy, Nic. It wasn't the first time he had seen the family there, playing, laughing, talking. Always, even if one showed up, or just two, all would eventually be there. It was usually Nic that lagged behind, coming later. But this one time, it was Chris.

Leo smiled at the memory of his granddaughter's laughter. Warmth coursed through his chest, knowing his son was the reason of her laughter. Chris was so much like his wife; family was the reason of all actions. Chris did what he did to insure the perfect life of his daughter, and husband.

Leo loved Nic all the more for his participation in the happiness of his son and granddaughter.

_"Daddy! Swing me like Papa does!" Cried the girl, running toward the swings._

_"And how is that, child?"_

_"Higher than the stars."_

_"Oh, well, I don't know if I can do that, but I will certainly try." The dark haired man said to his child as he lifted her onto a swing. His denim coat covered his medium frame. A soft breeze ruffled the dark grey tee-shirt. Nic pushed Susie gently at first, allowing her to gain momentum first, before putting any real power into his hands._

_"Faster, higher!" She shouted out. Nic didn't hesitate; Susie glided in the air, smiling as wide as the heavens._

_Leo's wide smile had shadows cast upon it._

_Chris found his family in mid swing._

_"I've been replaced!" Exclaimed Chris, faking rejection, "how could you?" _

_"Don't worry, Daddy's not very good." It was Nic's turn to fake hurt._

_Leo gazed at the only happy family within the park. Most of everything had been abandoned. People only walked through the park to get to somewhere, never to play._

_Chris had the luxury of being a Halliwell, protecting him from his brother's dominion. He didn't have to worry about disappearing from the streets._

_The three vanished from Leo's view, as they headed out of the park._

Leo's gaze went to his son's face.

_He won't smile like Piper anymore._

The way she smiled when she played with her sons, radiating complete joy.

Chris opened his eyes, blurry light filtered through. No aches made presented themselves to him, nothing felt wrong, but for some reason, all he could remember was wrong.

Something was wrong.

He looked around himself, instantly recognizing where he was, as well as the figure sitting near him.

"Dad? What am I doing up here?" He asked, trying to get up. Leo lent a hand, but only let him sit up.

"We took you up here. What's the last thing you remember?" Gravely, he asked. Chris didn't answer as immediately, as he did in getting up.

Shouts, chaos, pain, confusion, relief.

_What the fuck?_

"The children, Nic was taking the children to safety." He hurriedly explained, "some demons decided to hunt.-We- Sean, Eric, and I- stepped in." His gaze met his fathers, "Why did you take me up here?"

Chris was a very observant man, and the sadness in his father's eyes did no go unnoticed, nor did the hesitation.

"You got hurt- badly, very badly."

"I'm dead aren't I?" Leo didn't like his son's tone, it was almost relaxed.

"We made you a white lighter."

"What, is this a perk of being a son of an Elder?" Leo's eyes told Chris the truth, even though his mouth did not. "Is everyone safe? I didn't get to see the end." Again Leo's eyes showed the truth, while Leo said nothing.

Chris' heart seized.

_Why did that feel familiar?_

"Dad, what happened?" Leo finally noticed some apprehension in his voice.

"Nic got the children out, and Sean and Eric managed to save the rest of the adults, not rest, most." Leo looked to the ground.

Chris couldn't shake an aching in his chest.

_Why does this feel familiar?_

"I want to see Nic." Leo didn't look up. Chris felt the need to see his family begin to panic him. Something was wrong, something was wrong, something was wrong.

"Where's Nic? He should have taken Susie to a safe place." He tried sensing for them, it was easy since he already had that power when he was living.

"Dad, why can't I sense them?" Chris was shaking, because he knew. A feeling, within his hand, echoed a loss he couldn't forget, but did.

He didn't wait for an answer, and orbed out of the heavens, into his hell.

Silence met him this time, instead of chaos. He saw fallen innocents, and scorch marks thrown here or there. As he moved passed a fallen innocent, he realized they were still living. The need to continue searching made him move passed, and it wasn't like he could-, he stopped his feet and threw himself at the injured man. Chris had never healed before, but now was certainly the time to try. He had seen it done a million times. Strong hands laid themselves on the injuries of the innocent. Thoughts of healing coursed through his head, hoping that would be the answer to the riddle of healing. No light emanated from his hands, and he sighed, concentrating harder. The urgency of needing to find Nic pushed him, and his hands began to glow. Pulling the wounds away from their victim. The innocent breathed deeply, and Chris was up before they opened their eyes.

This time he was running, following memory, because that was all he had.

And then he saw them, clinging to one another, and his memory exploded in his head.

_I'll see you soon…_

There was no hesitation when he laid his hands on his husband, not doubt in what he had to do. There was no doubt about what he was going to do with Susie. Her precious dress cascaded down onto Nic, covering his in lovely shades of color, dark crimson color.

"Honey, wake up." Cried Chris, as his hands glowed with life, while transferring none to those who needed it most.

In his arms he cradled his daughter, holding the hand of his beloved husband. He continued to try over and over again, until he felt weak, depleted. He couldn't be sure if it was all the trials of healing, or of his crying. But when he could no longer feel the power to heal, he cried. Promising to never leave their side, never to let them go, never to let them fall.

Leo watched from a distance, in the shadows. No smile was on his face.

Where one went the others followed, only this time Leo selfishness kept one from following.

He would do it again in a heart beat.


	8. Chapter 8

"We shall see your merit throughout this trial." Spoke the nine together, as they watched the whitelighter from above. He sat in the middle of the circle of the nine. Each faced him, watching his movements.

Chris couldn't make out a difference between any of the nine, shadows covered all their faces, and only their green robes could be seen.

Their voices distinguished one another.

"Normally, when starting a trial, we gather information on the subject, their relations, their trades. With you, however, we have gathered nothing.

Two things we do have: you are not from this time, and that you have gone through great lengths to hide yourself.

The latter will not be upholder in here. This is a trial; we need the truth. No others will be present during these proceedings, which allows you room to open up without consequence.

Do you understand Christopher?"

The man looked down for a moment, but immediately looked toward the few he was facing.

"Yes, I do."

He understood there was no way out of this; they would get what they wanted, and he would suffer if he resisted. In his timeline, Chris had known a woman who had gone through these trials.

The nine would not act, until all the information was in. She said that they were just, they took everything into consideration; they understood the shades of gray.

"Since we could not get any background on you, we may ask you for it. We will know if you are lying, so do not waste our time. What is your full name?"

Chris understood that no one would see this, but he still hesitated.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell."

In the future, he never went by his full name, since too many people would try to exploit it. Demons tried to buddy up, to get close to Wyatt; adversaries would try to kill him, being the brother of the man who destroyed the world.

"Well, Mr. Halliwell, what reason do you have for using the services of the demon, Caspian?"

The man shifted his sight, glancing at all of the figures, before returning his gaze toward the ones who he faced.

"Demons attacked the Charmed one, I'm their whitelighter, and as such, I felt it would be better if they were not the ones to destroy the demons. It could get them seriously injured, or killed. So, I used Caspian to vanquish them."

"You felt it prudent to ignore his treacherous lifestyle, his injury of innocence, for your personal gain?"

Chris sighed, casting his eyes to the ground.

"The Charmed ones need to live, they don't die within the next few years, and I would like to keep it that way. I think me coming here, to the past, altered the rate of some events, making them happen sooner."

"How so?"

"I made them more of a threat. As their protector-the reason why I cam back- in the time that I have been here, there have been more demons vanquished, than in the past three years combined. Demons don't like being attacked, so I think some of them have shortened their timetables for their plans of world domination. Which just means more attacks on the girls-the Charmed ones."

"And what is this reason you have come to the past?"

"To protect the son, Wyatt, of the Charmed one, Piper."

"You lie." Chris shook his head, looking across all of them again.

"No, I don't."

"We hear the reason, but you do not say it."

Chris had forgotten what the woman had told him about telling lies and truths. No matter what one said, the nine heard the real response. So if he told a lie, they would hear two things, what he said, and the actual true response.

"It is the reason why I came."

"No, he is a means, not the reason why you came."

A new voice called out a question, it had always been the same one talking,

"You share the name of the Charmed ones, what is your relation to them?" Chris noticed how the robes rustled as the other eight moved, as if whispering. He got the distinct impression, that one of the nine had spoken out of turn, breaking protocol.

"I am the second son of the eldest Charmed one."

"Then Wyatt would be your brother." The same new voice stated, rather than asked. It held a feminine quality to it. The first voice was distinctly male, while the new one could have been a soft spoken young man, or a woman. Since Chris figured it wasn't a question, he didn't respond.

The original voice continued.

"What is your reason for being here?"

"To save Wyatt."

"Have you been saying that lie so often that you believe it yourself?" Asked the now irritated first voice.

"It is true." Chris said impatiently.

"He is a means." Realization hit Chris hard. They were asking for the overall reason for his actions, not just why he was in the past, but what drove him to go to the past. What drove him to do any of the things he had done, or would do.

"To save my family."

The second voice called out again,

"You do not consider Wyatt your family?" He shook his head immediately.

"He lost that title a long time ago."

"Then who is your family?" Still the second voice.

"I don't see what this has to do with Caspian."

"It is not just the actions we consider, but what drives the actions." The first voice again.

"Nicolai and Susie Reid." Again, the whitelighter smiled while speaking their names.

"They do not share your name."

"They don't have to." The nine nodded, then stopped, all tilted their heads slightly, as if listening.

"Susie is your daughter, while Nic is your-husband." A pause overcame the room, "They are dead." Spoke the nine in union, as which Chris flinched. Then the first voice spoke out,

"What good are these actions of yours for the dead?"

"For the dead, none, but for the living they are everything." He spoke desperately.

"They are the dead." The fist voice confirmed to the whitelighter. Chris wrapped his arms around his chest, as he always did when confronted. He closed his eyes, watching the darkness dance, hoping that it would stay that way when he opened them. He liked the hope he had, in a future, a possible future. He didn't like it being questioned. It made the idea seem fragile, like it would break, and he would be left with nothing.

"They don't have to be." He whispered to the room, not opening his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo had taken Piper to the Elders. He didn't know any other way to get in touch with the nine. Immediately, on arrival, the two of them knew the Elders were pissed, not Elders could _ever_ be pissed. Many ignored Leo and his visitor, walking passed them without so much as a glance. It reminded Piper of high school; making her almost laugh.

The two of them kept getting tossed back and forth between Elders; the Elders were to busy for questions. Surprisingly, it was Leo that got fed up first, not Piper.

"I'm supposed to be an equal to them, instead I'm just a nuisance." He hissed in Piper's ear, taking her arm and disappearing in disassembling blue lights. Landing them in a completely foreign place to Piper.

They were outside, a breeze blew the woman's hair lightly across her face. Leaves lightly touched one another, a euphony of sound followed each touch. Piper still felt the hand of Leo holding her arm, as he lightly led her toward a single story building, with many windows on all the faces of the structure. As the two got closer, it became apparent that the inside of the building couldn't be seen through the windows. Only the outside was reflected in the glass. Piper watched herself and Leo move across one window onto the next.

"We see only the outside, however, on the inside, they see everything…they see us." Leo explained, catching Piper studying the windows.

"And who are they?"

"Collectors of information, they probably know where we need to go."

"The Collection, Collectors-is there a running theme today?" Leo hinted a smile, as they reached the door of the building.

"Be quiet when we are in there. They like information, and your something new to them." Piper didn't get a chance to ask what that meant, because Leo gently tugged her inside, and immediately started down the right corridor from the door.

Her shoes clicked on the hard wood floors, echoing in the archways of the hallway. The interior was well lit, there was no use for the burning candles on the walls, save for the wonderful aroma they spread through the air. The light of the candles flickered on the cream colored walls.

Leo hadn't let go of her arm yet. She wasn't going to tell him to.

"Elder," a voice strongly announced from the corner of the room, they had just entered. "Leo, Correct?" The creature extended its hand toward the pair, eyes glowing a soft blue. Leo took the offered hand.

"Yes. Sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Narem is my title, and you have nothing to apologize for we have never met." The creature smiled warmly.

"Yet you knew my name." Narem's smile deepened, and he chuckled softly.

"It is my job to learn, and you are an Elder. However," Narem's soft glowing eyes turned toward Piper, "your name I know not." Piper extended her hand, just as he had done moments previous,

"My name is Piper." The offered hand was taken joyfully.

"A Charmed One." He continued to shake her hand, longer than necessary. "That I do know. Two sisters you have, and their names are?"

"Phoebe and Paige." She gently pulled her hand out of the embrace, careful not to give the wrong impression.

"All begin with 'P's, why?"

"My mother thought it was cute."

"Why?"

"He name started with a 'P' as well."

"Why?"

"Because My Grandma gave her a 'P' name."

"Why?"

"She had a -"

"Excuse me, Narem, I was wondering if you could help us talk to the jury of nine, called the Collective." Interrupted Leo, to which Piper was thankful. It was like talking to a child, so many questions, but she guessed that would be why they were collectors of information. "Their whitelighter is on trial with the Collective and she wishes to see it, but we don't know where to go."

"I do not see how I can help you."

"You help them, right?"

"We collect information on the accused for them, yes."

"You have a way of giving them that information, you talk to them."

"Did you collect information on Chris?" Interjected Piper.

"Christopher, you whitelighter, yes." Narem tilted his head, " not that there was much to collect. It's very interesting." Again, he smiled widely, "I would love to ask him many questions; he seems…colorful." Piper rolled her eyes.

"What did you find out?" The creatures answer was to nod his head, as if satisfied.

"I believe the expression is, 'a girl after my own heart'." He turned back to Leo. "I'll take you to them, but I seriously doubt that they will allow you to watch the proceedings. It doesn't happen often."

"We still like to try."

"Anyway, it may give me a chance to see this Christopher." He said as he grabbed the unprepared couple and flickered out of the room, like a sparking breaker.

The pair found themselves in an expansive chamber, darkness surrounded all but the well lit center, where below a lone figure sat. He was talking, the voice echoing off the walls lightly, but Piper didn't hear the words, only the tone. Familiarity sprang up within her, the tone was different, something she had never heard the voice speak in, but she knew the voice well. Her movements toward the voice were stopped by Narem. She threw off his touch but he was persistent.

"These actions will certainly not get you your request." He hissed in her ear. Piper continued to squirm, silently debating.

The figure in the middle bristled, stopping midway through a word. He knew who had arrived; he had felt them. Any freedom he had in explaining himself was shackled the moment they had arrived. His silence was noted by the nine; they too knew the repercussions of such information touching the ears of the Charmed ones. Ten heads turned toward the new three.

"Narem." Piper could have sworn she heard annoyance within the chorus.

"These two wish to see the proceedings."

Nine emerald cloaks shook as Piper pushed off of Narem, toward the proceedings. Her steps were hesitant after she bravely threw off the protection of the Collector. Her Brown eyes wondered over toward Chris and a scoff escaped her body. In the months the whitelighter had been with the witches, he had been on guard, always protecting himself and what he knew. He had hidden himself behind so many things, that his outward appearance never betrayed his emotions. She and her sisters had been gentle, relying on their empathy, their humanity. Hoping he would open up to them in time.

Months of nothing and now here that man was with no walls. He lay naked amongst the crumbled debris of his walls with nothing to cover him for miles around.

Not to the people he was protecting, not to the people who mattered, but to nine strangers he showed himself.. Piper's back straightened as she addressed the Collective.

"He doesn't deserve any punishment you give him; he wasn't working out of malice; he was tryi-"

"We understand. That has been covered."

"Then why-"

"There's more to it. It is not the crime we try; it is the person. That crime merely brought him here." A third new voice called out, definitely male.

"Do you know that it is a transgression to interrupt a trial?" Narem was the one to respond.

"Do not hold it against them. I was the one who brought them here."

"You knew," the voice paused, "as well as the Elder, that this isn't allowed."

"A trial must go on without interruption." The first voice informed the arrivals.

"I just want to help Chris," Piper spoke softly, thinking, "trials have witnesses. Can't I be a witness, speak for him."

"Only the accused speaks." First voice left no room for debate. The whole time, Chris had not moved or said anything. He merely watched with almost a fascination, his eyes moving from his mother to the emerald robes. He watched as desperation latched onto Piper's features, surprising him. Her bossiness had always won; nothing could prevail against it. Chris would know, he learned his stubbornness came from her, and how that screwed him over royally when it came to fighting with his mother. Dad would always have to split them up, send them off into isolated corners, much like the referee in a boxing ring.

"I will not leave." Her voice left no room for argument; Chris smiled knowing full well that she would fight tooth and nail, but stopped it realizing that she couldn't be here during his trial; she would find out too much. That could not happen.

A collective sigh moved through the room as the nine contemplated the situation. Silence filled the air. Piper, not knowing what to do, looked to Chris in the center of the room.

When she first came, it didn't really strike her as odd that Chris was solid, in the middle of a lit circle, with nine robes surrounding the outside. But he shouldn't be, he was in the attic, sitting cross-legged, sliver eyed. Narem noticing her perplexed look, guessed at her vexation.

"He's corporeal when in the circle. He can not leave it." He motioned toward the Collective, "They learned a long time ago that it's best to summon the mind rather than the whole package, less powers to deal with, their lives aren't as threatened this way."

"He's completely powerless in there?"

"Completely and utterly."

Piper noted that Chris' walls were slowing being rebuilt as the silence progressed. She would bet a pretty penny that it was because of them.

_Future Consequence, right?_

"We will not break our rules for you, and it would be in your best interest to leave and protect yourselves against those demons who have attacked you earlier."

Piper and Leo stood confused, but it was not their voice that questioned the nine.

"Excuse me, what?" Questioned Chris.

"It would not be in the best interest of the Charmed ones if we left the power of three broken while a plot against them brews."

"Caspian vanquished them," he laughed lightly, "I mean, that's why I'm here, because of him."

"You charged him with that, yes, but we condemned him before he fulfilled your proposition." Chris was on his feet and moving toward the edge of the circle.

"Each one is still alive?" He asked tightly.

"Only one was vanquished by his hand." Answered the nine. Chris threw himself toward the barrier, screaming.

"You find it more important to put me on trail than to let some stupid demon kill some other stupid demons! You could have gotten them killed! Your fucking rules will get them killed!" Piper, as well as Leo, were surprised by the anguish in his voice.

"Calm yourself, Christopher." Their indifference made Chris even angrier and he stepped out of the circle, to find himself going nowhere. He only felt himself fuzz out, like his leg was dissolving into the air, and soon each part attached to that part. Frightened, and angry, he lurched backward away from the dissolving feeling. No longer listening to the voices of the nine, he didn't give himself time to think, only that he was moving toward Piper, as close as the circle would allow him anyway. He looked her straight in the face.

"You need to get out of here."

"But-"

"You need to get out of here, _now_. This is a very vulnerable point for you, one that they would _love _to exploit it. Fuck it, they might even know that I'm here, because of Caspian. You need to go to your sisters and you need to protect them."

"But you-"

"Fuck me, GO!" Piper swore she felt the wind of his breath.

"What's so bad about these demons?" Chris didn't answer her but turned his gaze to Leo.

"Yrrahs." There was no hesitation in Leo's hand as he disassembled himself and Piper away.

The only thing Piper could think before being completely departed was,

_What a stupid name. When will they learn?_


	10. Chapter 10

The fallen names were motionless against the brisk outside air. Tree leaves graced the ground, only to ascend toward the sky briefly before twirling into the long green grass. Sound emanated from each hit the tree branches made against each other. Chris sat in in the middle of the two names.

Months had passed since he had lost his life; and he had you asked him, he would have said he had fallen into hell. After all, he had died, and that is the day of judgment. The day that told you who you are and what you deserve.

It was the day he had lost them.

_Not lost, I know exactly where they are._

Chris' hand caressed the grass to his left, in front of one of the fallen names. He looked to the side of the headstone, seeing the empty plot. Time would give it an occupant, a neighbor for his love, but it would never be him.

The dead took this land, and was he not dead? Why not crawl into the Earth and let himself be accepted into the cycle again. Be forever the companion he was in his heart.

The grass was soft in Chris' fingers, tickling his sense of touch. The ground was warm.

He had chosen this spot for them because of her mother. It would seem only right to place the daughter she died to protect with her. Family should be with family. Always. Which meant Nic had to be here as well. Chris would have joined them.

His attention shifted away from the two names in front of him, toward the mother's name.

"We both died for her." The wind carried his soft voice. "I always felt so angry that Susie would grow up to never know her mother. You were a fine woman, would have made a fantastic mother. And I cannot thank you enough for you allowing me to have her, raise her as mine, as Nic's." There were not tears; they had abandoned him, and he wasn't going to call them back.

"And now that she's with you, all I want to do is take her back."

"Talking to the dead isn't healthy, Chris. They don't answer back." Silent feet presented themselves in Chris' side view. He didn't turn back to look, already knowing who had come. The only person who he would let come.

"I know. Just…" Silence laid between the two men. The newcomer cast his eyes on the names, taking them in.

"You hate them, don't you." Both knew he wasn't referring to the fallen.

"They had the power," Chris shook his head, "they did nothing."

"I heard it took eight Elders to slow you down." The man said lightly.

"I think it might have been ten," he turned toward the man, "can't quite be sure, wasn't exactly keeping count." the man chuckled at the image of ten Elders trying to stop one whitelighter.

"You scared them." Chris said nothing. "They think you might join me now. Especially after what you did to Leo."

"You think I'll join you?" Asked the sitting man who faced his family's names.

"I could have protected them." Answered the other, sitting down next to Chris, who smiled.

"That's because you know better."

"I learned at an early age to not mess with the mama bear and her cubs. Probably one of the most important lessons a man can learn in this family."

"You keep that one, but forget all the other lessons mom taught?"

"The others have no worth." The man faced Chris, "What good is there in keeping lessons that just end you up talking to no one?"

"What good is all that power when you have no one to share it with?" Neither voice was raised, they had had many forms of the same conversation for years, dulling the anger, resentment, emotions. They had almost reached an equal respect for each others' stubbornness.

"I felt it. When you died." The man squinted, looking into the distance at the rustling trees, " you just left." Chris noted the sadness in the man's voice.

"You big baby, you cried didn't you?" He teased. The man did not answer, merely threw a death glare at Chris, who would have died, had there been any real power behind it.

"I can help, you know."

"You'd kill all the Elders for me?" Jested Chris.

"If that's what it takes." _For you to come with me._

A smirk sneaked onto the whitelighter's face.

"Damn, that's tempting." The other man just nodded, knowing he hadn't won.

"One of these days Christopher…" Chris knew; he had always known.

"I know, and you may think you know, Wyatt, but you don't. I won't."

"Will not join me, but won't oppose me either." He sighed, "guess I'll take what I can get."

"Lord Wyatt the Powerful, everybody." Lightly exclaimed Chris to the soft breeze. Wyatt ignored the comment.

"You can't keep doing this. I can protect you, keep you from getting hurt." Chris shook his head.

"It won't happen again." He gestured toward himself, "I'm already dead, soI don't have to deal with that, and now I can heal." His eyes locked with Wyatt's, "No one will die on my watch again."

Wyatt saw the power in that statement, and as long as Chris had that, he would not be helping Wyatt anytime soon.


End file.
